Freedom, Prison
by BlueBlizzard
Summary: Michael Myers is taken to a max security prision where he realizes he's not the only shart murder around. (Take note: This fic ignores H8)


NOTE:

This fanfic takes place ignoring the event of H8. It takes place when after Michael had killed Laurie. he is caught and taken to a max security prison. Read on to find out more. 

Dim Halls

__

An unhappy scream echoed sharply off the prison's walls. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Shortly after, a dull clanking could be heard. A cross between a whimper and a sob fell on the dim and gloomy prison. The Prison seemed deathly silent after that, almost holding a secret. Telling, if any one found out, they would regret it.

It would look as if the prison guard was leaning against the cell bars. A closer look reviled that two strong hands were holding him there. The hands pushed his head forward and then sharply pulled back, hitting the cell bars with a thud. The man started to give out a short scream again, but it was cut short again when his head hit the cell bars, again.

"How, don't…..please, I can't give you…don't mess with my head, I…tell…you…th…"

The guard collapsed on the ground, unconscious enveloping him. 

"Turns out you mother fucks aren't as good as you think you are"

Bending down in her cell, she reaches out between the bars, she grabs the keys off of the guard's belt. She snaps them off in a single twist, like breaking a twig. It was night time, so the long shadows covered her face, hiding her features. Putting the keys in a hidden spot, she lay back in her bead, staring out into the prison hall. Licking the blood form the guard's face off her fingers, she let out a sigh of satisfaction. It had been a long time since she could taste the blood of her victims. _I'm leaving this hell hole, she thought. I have to many people to kill and not enough time to do it..............._

His hands were red. Bloody red. Remembering his head being smashed against the cell door, he looked up. His blood dripped of the bars like red rain drops. "Aw shit." Simply put, he dragged himself across the hall to a vacant cell and used the bars to pull himself up. Struggling, and wincing in pain as his head throbbed, he managed to pull himself up.

The Woman was sleeping now in her cell cot, red hand marks on it. 

__

My blood , he thought. Then he saw the red smears on her face. _She fucking licked the blood off her fingers like candy. My blood. _shakily walking down the hall, he headed toward the PBO, or patient behavior office. After all, every unusual behavior needed to be reported, no matter how small. He was at SouthRock, the country's highest max security prison. only the most deadly, smartest, killers went here. None of them ever escaped. yet.

SouthRock,considered to be a tough prison to get into and out of. No one got out, ever. The most brutal killers came here. And the smartest. Mostly people, if you could call them that, who hadn't gotten the death penalty came here. they were all claimed unstable for society, or "Fucking mad" as the prison personnel put it. Rick Riley was in charge of the PBO. It was where the behavior, discipline and punishment of the 'inmates' were dealt with. "Damn, another psycho to deal with. The place is bursting with freaks and they send me another one....." Rick said with a sigh, looking at a file in front of him. A loud bang and the click of a door being opened made Rick look up.

In stumbled the guard which the cell's inhabitant attacked. Her took a few steps forward and fell into the chair facing Rick's desk. Rick jumped up. "Dam it, John, what the hell happened?" Blood from John's face dripped onto the floor as he took a deep breath and tried to stay awake. "That bitch, Andre, she...ok...He began again, this time clearer. She, I was walking down the hall, checkin' to see if the cells were locked and secure........Walking past her cell, she grabbed my arm and pulled my face to the cell door, breaking my nose.....she reached out with two hands and sharply pulled forward, toward the cell bars. bam, like someone hit me with a baseball bat, but twice. Holding me ther, she spoke, damn me if I'm not telling the truth.......

Frustrated, Rick fan his hand through his hair, exhaling in a deep sigh.

"Think about, what did she say, think hard John!"

Andre was known for saying strange things. Often her mind would think of twisted word plots to get things out of the prison staff. Some of the stuff she said came true. Sometimes not. 

"She said 'he' would come. Then, she said 'he' would escape. When he did, I will, told me. When I do, your blood will run., all of yours."

John shook head. He wasn't the only one who had commented on Andre's ay of messing with your head. she did it often. Closing his eyes and opening them back up again, he continued.

"I have no clue what she meant when she said 'he' or who 'he' is. No shitting clue."

Suddenly Rick was swamped with cold fear. Fear. He wasn't afraid of any prisoner at the facility. No one but Andre. She was dangerous, deadly and a way of looking at you that made you want to run and puke. None of the inmates liked her but one. Jason, a strange boy of 25, had killed 10 people by poisoning them. When asked, why did you do it, its' wrong? He only replied, "I was just playing, what's wrong with that?" Before Jason was moved to a lower security prison, he followed Andre around like a puppy. Andre never liked any one but Jason and tolerated him to. With others, it was a whiplash effect, they touched her and she lashed out at him. No one knew why she turned violent when Jason left. She reacted by breaking a staff member's neck in a cell door. Andre was found licking the blood off of her fingers like it was red cake frosting. When security took her back to her cell after some broken teeth, a black eye and a broken nose, she was roughly thrown into it. Something caught the guard's eye. 

"Spit that out!"

So she did. It was a piece if the staff members neck bones, crunched and chewing it like gum. Rick shuddered at the thought when he found Andre. She told him something: "Your blood will run as the others, I've been waiting.........."

"John, lemme ask you somethin'. Was her cell locked?"

John jumped up, right out of his chair.

"Oh shit, oh fu..."

"You didn't lock it did you?"

"Worse."

"Please tell me this isnit happening......" Rick said with a groan.

"My Fucking keys are gone, see, they were snapped off!"

"Ok, that's it.........." John picked a pistol out of his desk drawer and stuck it in his pocket for the moment.

"John, go get Randy and Neil, got it? I'm going over to her cell to see what is going on. Tell them to meet me down there." With that, Rick left, leaving John all alone. 

Wiping blood off of his hands and onto his pants, he looked for the phone. Moving aside some papers, he realized he was leaving blood streaks on them. His wrist was bleeding form the force Andre used to pull him into the cell bars. Picking up the phone, he moved to dial, but something stopped him. Setting the phone back on it's hook, he bent down and picked up the file Rick dropped when he had come in. Opening it, he was shocked by what he read.

Patient Name: Michael Myers

EXERT EXTREME CAUTION WHEN HANDLING OR MOVING.

The list went on and on, telling history, cretin sedation medication used, so on, so on. He almost laughed when he read the statement below Michael's name. ...WHEN HANDLING OR MOVING... _like he was some kind of animal, _John thought. Suddenly, a loud crash took his attention away from the file. Setting it aside, he walked to the door. Opening it, he peeked out side, only his head stuck out. What came next almost surprised him as much as what came later...................


End file.
